


In The End, It’s Mi and Yoo

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: It’s their wedding anniversary and Jeongyeon wants nothing more but to see their children after Nyx and Hemera moved out for college. What Jeongyeon didn’t expect is a message from Nyx saying that he’s bringing someone home.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	In The End, It’s Mi and Yoo

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :))

_Baby, I just love the way you love me_

_the classic kind that’s filmed in black and white._

_\- 4EVER! by LANY_

_~_   
  


“Baby, you’re overreacting,” Mina said. They just got home from work and Jeongyeon had been ranting on and on about how Nyx is bringing home a girl. “Are you even sure it’s a girl?”

Jeongyeon looked at her, “Do you think our son’s gay? I wouldn’t mind but did you feel it? I didn’t feel anything. Should we consult Sana? Or Momo? Or even Chaeng since she knows a lot about these things-”, she was silenced by Mina’s lips against hers.

“I couldn’t care less if our boy’s gay or not. As long as he doesn’t do drugs and step on others, I’d support him,” the younger girl said. Mina removed her coat and went upstairs, “I’ll take a bath, baby. Put the meat down for tomorrow, hmm? I’ll be the one to cook.”

Jeongyeon’s eyes widened, “I’m the chef. Why are you cooking?” Mina rarely cooked and it was okay because Jeongyeon liked it when she got to take care of her wife.

Tomorrow, they will be celebrating their twentieth year as a married couple. At the age of forty-five, people say they still look young. Maybe early thirties? But never above forty. Jeongyeon assumes that it was because they try to be as happy as possible. Although that is completely impossible. There were times when they thought they’d separate but at the end of the day, love is a choice. And for Jeongyeon and Mina, they’d choose to love each other for better or worse. Life’s a wheel, sometimes one is on the top, sometimes down.

Mina looked at her from over her shoulder, “It’s a special day tomorrow. Why not let me cook? Please?”

~

The next day, Momo and Sana arrived early, “Are your twins coming home?” Sana asked.

Jeongyeon sipped her juice, “Yeah. They better be or I will freeze their credit cards.” Her answer caused Sana and Momo’s laughter, “I’m serious. Family comes first. We provided them with their cars so why not use it to go home?”

“Is she being whiny about the twins again?” Mina appeared from the sliding door and sat down beside Jeongyeon.

“Right,” Momo sipped from her glass. “You better let it go, Jeong. Eli and Hemera are young adults now. They ought to be exploring. Eris was like that too until she got tired of it and just decided to just go home every weekend. They’ll come around.”

Jeong sighed, “Hemera, I have no problem. It’s Eli. He’s been too… preoccupied.”

“She’s just not used to Nyx not being clingy. You know how jealous Jeong can be.” Sana said while chewing some cookies.

“Bitch, aren’t you on sugar watch? That diabetes of yours will surely slap you,” Jeongyeon took the cookie from her.

Sana took it back and made a face, “It was a false alarm. I’m perfectly healthy, sausage hands.”

Before Jeongyeon could answer again, the main door opened. Four heads simultaneously looked at the door just to find Nyx smiling while a girl held his hand. Jeongyeon immediately squinted her eyes, “Mymy! Mommy! I’m here!”

Mina was the first to stand up and hug their son, “Welcome home, baby. We missed you.” she looked at the girl behind her son, “And you are?”

The girl bowed and answered politely, “My name’s Amelia, ma’am.” Amelia offered a hand which Mina took with a firm grip. Not rude but also with the same politeness as the young girl gave. “I-I brought something,” the girl gave a paper bag.

Mina took it, Jeongyeon finally showing herself, “Hey there.”

“Baby, be nice,” the japanese woman whispered. Only Jeongyeon heard it. Jeongyeon automatically smiled at Amelia.

“Come, I’ll start cooking. Want to help?” Mina ushered the two to the kitchen. Nyx hopped away from Amelia and towards her aunts.

Jeongyeon and Mina were left with the terrified girl. “Don’t be scared, sweetie. We won’t bite,” Mina joked and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

They reached the kitchen. Jeongyeon prepared the ingredients beforehand. She will be sitting on the stool just in case Mina needs additional help. For whatever reason Mina kept talking to the girl. It was like Jeongyeon’s presence wasn’t acknowledged at all.

“I’ll be leaving,” Jeongyeon left without a word. She wanted to talk to Eli herself. She wanted to hear it from her own son as to why she chose Amelia.

The calmer one between the two was still cooking, “So, Amelia right? How old are you?” Mina asked while chopping some carrots.

“I’m eighteen maam,” the girl answered.

Mina hummed, “I’ll be honest. Jeongyeon here is wary of you. She doesn’t like it when she doesn’t have Eli’s one hundred percent affection. As much as they are twins, Eli’s our baby. He can’t hurt a fly.” She chopped the carrot (a little too harshly), “So kindly understand why,” Mina chopped again, making a thud from the knife and the chopping board, “We are so protective of hin.”

Amelia gulped. But to Mina’s surprise (and admiration) she answered, “I know maam. I felt it when she didn’t even look at me. But I understand. And I respect her bond with Eli. I would never compete with that.”

Mina smiled, “Alright. Now go to Eli and let me cook in peace.”

~

Almost dinner time and Jeongyeon was not happy. Hemera was still not around and even Eris had yet to arrive.

“Tongnyooooon,” her frown automatically turned upside when she heard Eris’ teasing voice. “Hey, Auntie, it’s your favorite niece.”

Jeongyeon stood up and welcomed Eris with a flick on the forehead, “I told you to be here at four.”

Eris faked a shock, “Oh, I thought you meant four am the next day?” The older woman glared, “I’m kidding, Auntie. I was stuck with a project I have to submit tomorrow. I’m sorry.” Eris gave her a quick hug and then turned to her moms.

“Great to know you still greet Jeongyeon first rather than us,” Sana was kissed on the cheek because of her pouty voice.

“Ma, Auntie’s the main reason I came here. Can’t wait how she flips when I start telling how I caught Eli cutting classes,” Momo laughed and kissed her daughter’s cheek.

“I’ve missed you, love,” Eris was a full grown twenty two years old woman. She’s currently having her masters degree in forensic psychology so most of the time, the girl’s busy.

“Let’s eat?” Eris looked around.

“Hemera’s not here yet,” Jeongyeon answered.

“Eh?” the girl sounded like her mothers, which made Jeong chuckle. “I saw her outside, parking her car.”

“Oh. I guess we can eat now then,” Mina went ahead to the dining area just as Hemera showed up. “Darling, wash your hands and take a seat.”

They all sat down. Jeongyeon sat at the end of the table. While Sana was beside Momo who was in front of Mina. Nyx was beside Momo as well with Amelia beside him. In front of Nyx was Hemera and beside her was Eris. It’s three facing three while Jeongyeon’s spot could foresee everything.

“How’s life as an Architecture student, Eli?” Jeonngyeon asked, breaking the ice. So far, dinner had been quiet. Mina has yet to say another word since her mini talk with Amelia. The girl didn’t butt in as well, only speaking when spoken to.

“Everything’s chill, mom. Amelia helped me a lot during sleepless nights. She makes sure I get coffee and finish my plates,” Nyx replied. He looked at Amelia and smiled.

Sana placed her glass down, “Eris, baby, stop holding Hemera’s hand under the table and come out to your auntie now.”

“What?!” Jeongyeon put her utensils down. Mina raised an eyebrow at her daughter, Momo giggled, Eli was surprised. “Eris?!!”

“Auntie, I can explain,” Eris raised her hands, as if surrendering. “It was Mera who kissed me first!”

“Hemera Eli!” Jeongyeon raised her voice.

“Yeah but that’s because Eris said either I kiss her or I take a shot!” Hemera complained.

“Eris Margarette!” Momo was the one who was in disbelief this time.

Eli started laughing, “I thought I was fucked up.”

“Nyx Eli,” Mina’s calm voiced sent shivers down his spine.

“Don’t start with us, Eli! You were caught sleeping at the park because you were too drunk to go home!” Jeongyeon looked at Eli with shocked eyes.

“Mommy, I can explain.”

“At least I didn’t drink, mom.”

The twins’ voice echoed inside Jeongyeon’s head. She stood up, “I need a minute to process.” She walked away, to the garden.

Mina stood up as well. She looked at their twins, “Write. Now.”

Momo glared at Eris, “Seriously?” The girl just shrugged.

~

“Jeong,” Mina sat beside her on the swing in their backyard. “You need to relax. They’re teens. Sooner or later, they’ll learn these things.”

“They’re growing up so fast. It’s like they don’t need us anymore,” Jeongyeon answered her and sighed. “It’s not like I don’t like Amelia. I just worry that everything’s going too fast.”

“Well, that’s part of life, right? Sooner or later, they’ll have their own families like how we started ours. Come on, we dated for a year before we got married. We almost broke up more than a hundred times,” the woman chuckled. “But things come and go. Now, talk to the kids. They love you too much to not be honest with you. And please, don’t get mad at Eris. I’m okay with it.”

~

Jeongyeon sat inside her study. Nyx and Hemera in front of her.

“Mom, we’re sorry,” the twins said. Jeongyeon felt a pang in her chest.

She stood up and placed a hand on both the kids’ shoulder, “I’m sorry. I should trust you and your decisions. We raised you to do good. So I’m sorry for overreacting. Tell Amelia that too, okay?”

Eli and Hemera hugged her, “We love you.”

“I love you both too,” she whispered and planted a kiss on both their foreheads. “Go home now. We’re gonna be okay here.”

As soon as the twins left, Eris entered the room, “Tongnyon?”

“Eris, I swear to god if you hurt my baby girl,” Jeongyeon wasn’t able to continue because Eris hugged her.

“I’m sorry, Tongnyon. I should have told you I was crushing on Mera,” the girl sobbed. “I was scared you’d get mad at me, Auntie. You’re my best friend and I was so scared because I was liking your baby. My supposed cousin. But we aren’t related so I was so confused. I was mad at myself too. I’m so sorry, Auntie.”

Jeongyeon hugged the girl, “You know. Before she was my baby, you were the first child I ever carried between my arms. I saw you grow up.” She broke the hug and patted Eris’ head, “Stay out of trouble. You and Hemera, okay?”

~

Jeongyeon found Mina by the pool, drinking wine. “Baby, it’s cold here,” she placed a blanket over Mina’s shoulder and sat beside her wife.

“Yeah. Have they left already?” Mina leaned her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“Yes,” she rubbed her thumb on the girl’s hand. “It’s just us again.”

Mina chuckled, “Just like how it started.”

“We started with you and me in an empty condo unit,” Jeongyeon chuckled, remembering how hard it was to stand with their own feet.

“Now we’re here again,” Mina looked at Jeongyeon. Under the moonlight, as always, “You and me.”


End file.
